Flowers in a Box: The Sequel
by slendy-kun
Summary: CRACK!FIC. Not at all serious. More of like a sequel to Flowers in a Box. WARNING: VERY BAD GRAMMAR
1. Chapter 1

if you haven't read flowers in a box then go doing it now before reading this! this is a major spoiler alert

sherlock typd on his lap top. he was on .uk.  
his web site.

j**awn is very hot accordingf to my deducionsss**

HE tyed way. and away. jhon was sittin on the chair be side.  
"hey shtelork. said" john. "lestrad calld us in we need 2 go.

sherloc slamd his lap top and got up from his chair.  
"ok" selrtok said runnin out of the flat passin by mrs hudson who was cryin (shes wines like a lil bitch sometims)

-at THE SCOTLAND YarD- (WHYIS IT CALLED SCOTLAND YArd they live in london or somethin like tht bc its somewhere but not scotland)

"hel sherlk." lestrd greeted him an john. adnerson was behin d him so was saly donovn. (i dont like andersn and sall bec they rmean 2 sherlokc)

ARTHURS NOTE: no my names not arthur but i dont know how to spel ir the otherwa. anywas HOW DO YOU LIKE THE STOR SO FR! PLEASElet me known!


	2. Chapter 2

"what r u doin her, and"erson said sheerlck. he was not happy becas anderson wass suppose 2 piss off.

"i work here u idiot" said anderson (burn) "unil u i actualy get paID!"

"i thougt i told uto go fuck a dinosaur, anderson." andersn ran off (mayb to fuck a dinowhore hahah get it! anderon is a lame pimp!)

"HHHHNNNNGGGGGG!" JOHN siad.

"r u ok?" sherlok crie

'MY FEELS" JOHN SCREAMED!

"oh" and shelk walked away becus thyr just feelins and he doent have any.

"baby cum bk."

"no ull get ove it." and john got over it. everyon was starin at jonh feels bec he made a realy loUd noise.

"right thn." letrns said turni back 2 sherlk. "a kid was kidnaped u need 2 save her."

"i hope you didnt do it like u did last tim." sally said.

"THAT WASNT ME SALLY DONOVAN THAT WAS MORITARY AND HES DED NOW GET OVER JFC BITCH GER OFF MY DIK.!" Sally roler her eye and passd him some pix.

"shes hot." shlrok siad b

"shes 6." john.

AN: HOW IS I T GUys i worked really hard on thiS hcan chanpter i hope u like it and review wht u think! and no h8! i have a plot twist comin up!


	3. Chapter 3

-back 2 the flat-

lesrad was be hind shelrk and john but why.

"u stalker! dont follo us home!" sherly shounted bec he neded privcacy. johnagred

"srry i thought this was mine flat."

"LIA**R N**o its not" lesty got angr and ran away.

"what about the 6yr old girl?'" john ask.

"oh the hot chik i want 2 fuk her."

"SHERLOC**K SHES 6 WE WENT OVER THIS ALREDY!" **john yells. (i have a feeling that sherly might be a pedo what do u thingk?"?)

john and shelr heard a mufflin soind in the cupboarf. they slowly walked and opend it.

IT WAS MORIARY!111 WITHT HE HOT 6YR OLD GIRL!

AN: how is it so far. review thx baii 333


	4. Chapter 4

"MOOROITY WHA R U DOIIN HERE!" SheRLk screeched. (hewantwed the lil gurl)

"wht do u think u morn?"imkidnappe**d** the gurl" morfarty (hehe) dias

"but ur de**ead**"

"im not sherlock. anderso revive me." SHERLOCK GORT VERY FURIUSR OMG (why would anderson do that little bitch)

"I'M GONIN 2 KILL HIM!" SHERLOCK YELLD.

"good luckwith that." moronarty dais"

"thx" sherk ran off grabbin** johns ha**nd and ran awy. (john got turn on bc he likes sherklc but sherlok doenst like ppl so its hard 4 him)

-at andErson's hou-

"aNDERN GERT IM KILLING YOU!" SHERl still grabbin on john;s hand. (pls dont let go he thout) sherly was chasin anderson aroun the house ntil they got in the kitchn and sherly got a knif and sabbed anddersn 37 time**s **in the cheSt.

"SEEEEERRRRRLOCK THAT KILLS PPL!" JOHN was mad.

"I didnt know." sherly cut up andersns hands and ate thenm.

"ARE YOU A CANNIBA**L OMG THATS WH**Y U WONT EAT FOOD!"

"yes."

"I knew i shouldntve let u spen a weak w/ hannibal." John angry.


	5. Chapter 5

-back 2 the flat- (ANY BACK 2 THE FUTURE FANS EHRERE)

"MORIFARTY GIV ME THE GIRL!" Sherly yells at him frm the tomp of his lungs (that would hurt)

"NEVER SHERLY!" MORFATRY held th gurl on his shouldrs and try runnin away but he forgots 2 open th door and he runs in2 it.

ahahahahhahhahah" sherlo \ laugh (sherly never laugh bec he has no soul) john laugh too. (wow i totally forgot he was there SPEAK UP JAWN)

moriary was (dun dun dun) DEAD! jawn chesked his pulse.

"DEAD MORIFARTY!" omg jawn was scared 2 ppl dead in 1 nite. sherly doent care.

-the next day-

the little gurl was sent back to her home (she dID NOT GET REAPED) and jawn still hasnt confessed his luv 4 sherly.


End file.
